List of Namibian rappers
1 - 10 *2Tall 4Yall is an upcoming Namibian rapper *3 NandoHomie Upcoming Rap artist from Namibia A *Angelo *Agogo (TariGang) - Upcoming Namibian TrapRapper, Songwriter and producer B Bachmann B-Sum1 (New Breedz) Walvis Bay Biggie (TariGang) - Upcoming Namibian TrapRapper & Songwriter C *Cosi Hooligan #Rapper,Songwriter,Activist #*The Wordplay Mixtape:Rise Of A New Breed (The Pyru) 2015 #*Out The Trap:Untold Stories Mixtape (Solo) 2017 D *Don HardRisk *DV8 E * EoNTHEGREAT * F *Flysquad Namibia-namtrap duo upcoming stars G Greg H Harry MC HardRisk riskyhustle.com I I'vory. Namibian undergroung rapper. EPark War Lord. Mr Reality Raps Imperial (TariGang) - Upcoming Namibian TrapRapper & Songwriter J *J.U.Ice K *KidMac The Rapper *KP illest L * MORDECAI Mordecai Very unusual type of music. Spitting game on form, one of the best writers in the african southern hemisphere. N *NAMCITY The WATCHMAN * Nomad aka LY the NomadPoet..Afrikaans Hip Hop veteran and frontman to AfroHipHop Band Wakambi * New Breedz (Travi$ Harvey + B=Sum1) O * P *Penda - Lyrical & Intellectual *Placa Gang ..rap and hiphop namibian artist * PhredGot1 PhredGot1 is a Namibian born Rapper and Producer. He has been certified the Most Streamed Artist 2018 by Namibia’s biggest online music store and has made history by holding the 4th, 3rd and 2nd spots on their Top 10 simultaneously. He recently released the most anticipated debut album of the year, No Validation. Q * R *Ray F'Marley - Upcoming rapper *S@!nt - king of the underground *Risk (HardRisk)- Rapper, Sound Engineer *Ruan Britz-hard working upcomming afrikaans rapper T * TenderHeart * Theoriii * Travi$ Harvey (New Breedz) / Walvis Bay / Cape Town- Poet,--Producer-Battle Rap * TariGang - Upcoming Namibian TrapRap Group from Shandumbala 061 U * V * W *Wambüseun- Pioneer of Afrikaans rap. *Waylon X * Y *Young Ballers_ Hiphop Crew *Young Cashley Z * See Also * List of Namibian rappers and rap groups * List of Namibian rap groups * List of Namibian DJs * List of Namibian hip-hop record producers * List of Namibian hip-hop record labels * List of Rappers * List of Albanian rappers * List of Algerian rappers africa * List of American rappers * List of Angolan rappers Africa * List of Australian rappers * List of Azerbaijani rappers * List of Batswana rappers Botswana, Africa * List of Belarusian rappers Europe * List of Belgian rappers * List of Beninese rappers Benin, Africa * List of Bosnian and Herzegovinan rappers * List of Brazilian rappers * List of British rappers * List of Bulgarian rappers * List of Burmese rappers Asia * List of Cameroonian rappers Africa * List of Canadian rappers * List of Chinese rappers * List of Congolese rappers Africa * List of Cuban rappers * List of Czech rappers * List of Danish rappers * List of Dominican rappers * List of Dutch rappers * List of Egyptian rappers Africa * List of Filipino rappers * List of Finnish rappers * List of French rappers * List of Gambian rappers Africa * List of Germany rappers * List of Ghanaian rappers Africa * List of Guinean rappers Africa * List of Greek rappers * List of Greenland rappers * List of Jamaican rappers * List of Japanese rappers * List of Jordanian rappers * List of Haitian rappers * List of Hong Kong rappers * List of Hungarian rappers * List of Icelandic rappers * List of Indian rappers * List of Indonesian rappers * List of Iranian rappers * List of Iraqui rappers * List of Irish rappers * List of Israeli rappers * List of Italian rappers * List of Ivorian rappers Côte d'Ivoire in Africa * List of Kenyan rappers Africa * List of Kosovar rappers Europe * List of Lebanese rappers * List of Libyan rappers * List of Macedonian rappers Africa * List of Malagasy rappers * List of Malawian rappers * List of Malaysian rappers * List of Mexican rappers * List of Mongolian rappers * List of Moroccan rappers * List of Mozambican rappers africa * List of Namibian rappers * List of Nigerian rappers Nigeria, Africa * List of Nigerien rappers Niamey, Niger in Africa * List of Nepalese rappers * List of New Zealand rappers * List of Nigerian rappers * List of Pakistani rappers * List of Palestinian rappers * List of Polish rappers * List of Portuguese rappers * List of Rwandan rappers Africa * List of Romanian rappers * List of Russian rappers * List of Salvadoran rappers * List of Serbian rappers * List of Senegalese rappers * List of Slovak rappers * List of Slovenian rappers * List of Somali rappers Africa * List of South African rappers Africa * List of Spanish rappers * List of Swedish rappers * List of Swiss rappeers * List of Taiwanese rappers * List of Tanzanian rappers Africa * List of Togolese rappers West Africa * List of Turkish rappers * List of Ugandan rappers Africa * List of Ukrainian rappers * List of Vietnamese rappers * List of Zambian rappers Africa * List of Zimbabwean rappers Category:Lists